The Uchiha Makeover
by Silver2010
Summary: Sasuke is signed up for a makeover by Itachi. Naruto is the one assigned to give him the makeover. Modern day. A multi-chapter story. My beta is Dreamicide for this story. Sasuke and Naruto pairing.


**Sasuke and Naruto after reading the first chapter of The Uchiha Makeover.**

**Naruto: That's a good start to the story.**

**Sasuke: I am holding off on my judgment until the author is done writing the entire thing.**

**Naruto: Good idea.**

**Sasuke: Thanks.  
**

**Naruto: Hey, Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Yeah. What is it, Naruto?**

**Naruto: What is yaoi?**

**Sasuke: *sighs at Naruto's innocence but thinks about his answer carefully***

**Naruto: Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: *tries to think of a way to explain it to Naruto***

**Naruto: Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: *still thinking of a simple way for Naruto to understand what yaoi means***

**Naruto: Sasuke? Sasuke. SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: *gets annoyed quickly at the repetition of his name in such a whining tone* Yaoi means two guys are _together_.**

**Naruto: *stops yelling and tilts head to the side questioningly still not understanding what it was***

**Sasuke: *realizing his mistake* Two guys are in a relationship.**

**Naruto: Huh?**

**Sasuke: Think about it, Dobe.**

**Naruto: I am not a Dobe, Teme! *crosses arms and pouts***

**Sasuke: *lips twitch from the urge to smirk* Just think about it.**

**Naruto: Okay. *walks away while grumbling about annoying raven haired men***

**Sasuke: *picks up a book from the table that was sitting on the table next to his chair and starts reading it while he waites for Naruto to come back***

**Naruto: *comes running back ten minutes later* Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: *looks up from reading* Hn?**

**Naruto: I finally figured it out.**

**Sasuke: Figured out what?**

**Naruto: What yaoi means.  
**

**Sasuke: *glances at page to memorize it then closes the book* What do you think it means?**

**Naruto: It means that there are two guys in a relationship.**

**Sasuke: *nods***

**Naruto: Like our relationship.**

**Sasuke: *about to nod again but pauses when the words sink in and then looks at Naruto in complete shock***

**Naruto: What? Why are you looking at me like that?**

**Sasuke: Yaoi doesn't mean two guys who are only friends.**

**Naruto: I thought that was what yaoi is.**

**Sasuke: *sweat drops* Where did you get an idea like that?**

**Naruto: Iruka told me that that was what yaoi means.**

**Sasuke: When did you ask him that?**

**Naruto: *blushing a bit he rubs back of head, looks down at his feet and mumbles his answer***

**Sasuke: What did you say? Speak up I didn't hear you.  
**

**Naruto: I said that I went to ask Iruka what it means five minutes ago when I couldn't figure it out  
**

**Sasuke: *Snorts at Naruto's stupidity for believing what Iruka said because chances where that Iruka didn't know what yaoi meant either***

**Naruto: *scowls at Sasuke and points a finger at the other teen* If you are so smart then tell me what it means.**

**Sasuke: *smirks* Yaoi means that two guys are in a relationship where they go out on dates with each other. *smirks at Naruto's shocked expression***

**Naruto: Oh?**

**Sasuke: Nothing like our relationship.**

**Naruto: Oh? *realization dawns* Oh, oops. *blushes darkly at his mistake***

**Sasuke: *enjoys Naruto's expression and the silence for a moment then glances at the wall before him only to find a large audience watching them* By the way Naruto, why are we here?**

**Naruto: *snaps out of his embarrassed thoughts at Sasuke question* Oh, that. We are supposed to be hosting a story for one of the fanfiction writers. Why?  
**

**Sasuke: Because we have an audience. *gesturing toward the audience*  
**

**Naruto: *looks in direction Sasuke motioned at only to find an audience watching them and his jaw drops at the size of it***

**Sasuke: *sighs again and nudges the stupefied Naruto***

**Naruto: *starts then looks at Sasuke***

**Sasuke: *gives Naruto a nod of encouragement***

**Naruto: *nods in thanks then turns back to the audience and smiles brightly* Hi! Silver2010, the fanfiction writer, said that Sasuke and I can be the hosts of her first multi-chapter story.  
**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Naruto: We are honored to be invited to be her hosts, even if I have no idea what we are supposed to do. *audience chuckles at this*  
**

**Sasuke: *suddenly scowls and straightens in his chair* It's not like we had a choice. She some how managed to put chakra seals on us and dragged us to this room before we had a chance to _think_ let alone fight back. I would rather be trying to k- *author makes a series of images pass through his mind leaving him drooling***

**Naruto: Sasuke? *gently shakes Sasuke's shoulders* Are you alright?**

**Sasuke: *snaps out of it* Huh? Yeah. I am fine. Just thought of something drool worthy. *mind still mostly on the images*  
**

**Naruto: Oh? Okay. Just wanting to make sure you were alright. *moves back to his seat* Do you have anything you would like to add?**

**Sasuke: *thinks about it*No. I don't have anything I would like to add.**

**Naruto: Aw. Come on. I know you have something you would like to add.**

**Sasuke: *thinks about it some more then smirks* Actually, I do have something I would like to add.**

**Naruto: What is it Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: *sweat drops* That's all you had to add?  
**

**Sasuke: That's it. I have nothing else to say.**

**Naruto: I know you can do better than that.  
**

**Sasuke: Not happening.  
**

**Naruto: _Sasuke_. *looks at Sasuke with puppy-dog eyes***

**Sasuke: *turns his head away to open the book he closed earlier successfully avoiding Naruto's eyes*  
**

**Naruto: *glares at Sasuke and, when it proved to do no good, turns back to the audience sighing at the antisocial boy he was hosting with* Sorry about him. *glares again at Sasuke* How about we start the story? Does that sound good to you? *audience nods* Good. Here is the first chapter of The Uchiha Makeover. *snickers at who it was about***

**Sasuke: *looks up from his book and glares murderously at Naruto***

**Naruto: *stops snickering and shrinks away from Sasuke knowing that, without chakra, he wouldn't win if Sasuke wanted to fight him in a murderous mood*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto or Naruto Shippuden characters. Besides the lawyers wouldn't even have a piece of me left to sue by the time Sasuke was done punishing me for trying to own anything of his creator's creations.**

**Warnings: There will be yaoi pairings but not concerning the main two characters. If you don't like yaoi side pairings then go back and pick another story.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Chapter 1**

The sun is starting to rise and birds are singing their morning melody. All of the animals in the woods that surround a massive estate could sense that today was going to be the day that changed the owner of the estate's life forever. Somehow it seems fitting that they would know, especially since it seems at times that the animals are closer to the person than anyone else in his entire life.

The person is a man named Sasuke Uchiha. He is twenty-five years old, has long raven black hair that goes clear to his waist and black colored eyes. His height is six feet six inches making him the tallest in his family. His build is slim but well muscled. He would have been labeled handsome if not for the glasses he normally wore that made him seem somewhat like a geek. He had never bothered to go get his eyes checked to see if he could go without them because he had been so busy with school, clubs, sports, and now running his own business.

The day starts out like any other for him. He gradually awakens to the birds singing rather than to an alarm clock. The man had never found an alarm clock useful even though for some it was the only way for them to get up on time in the mornings. Sasuke could understand other people using them even his own family. However, he never used one because he normally woke up at dawn or at the very latest when the birds started singing.

Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, actually gave him an alarm clock for Christmas when he was ten. The older sibling had set the alarm clock for him so that Sasuke could try it out. Unfortunately, no one had found out that Itachi had set the alarm for midnight until the alarm had gone off loud enough to wake everyone in the house along with Sasuke. Their parents had entered the room to find Sasuke violently shaking. Itachi, upon seeing Sasuke, had actually had the gall to laugh at him. Needless to say Itachi had been punished for his prank. He was forced by their parents to pay rent, when they had never made him before, while Itachi stayed over for holidays or just to visit. Unfortunately the damage had already been done. Sasuke hasn't liked alarm clocks since and refuses to accept them for his own use on any occasion, even from his own parents. He is also always suspicious of the intentions behind either Itachi, or those he doesn't know, or trust, when they give him gifts.

Sasuke sighs as he runs a hand through his hair so that the long strands weren't in his face. Despite the fact that Itachi played mean tricks on him occasionally, Sasuke still loves his brother dearly. Besides his brother knows never to push his little brother too far or else.

Itachi had pulled a prank on the younger man that had resulted in Itachi's alarm clock being turned off leaving him late getting up for work and throwing on clothes that the older man had set out the night before. It turned out that the clothes had been dyed yellow along with his shoes. When Itachi came back that night he had been too embarrassed from his coworkers teasing to even be mad at Sasuke. It had taken a few threats of a repeat from Sasuke before his brother apologized and promised to not pull any more pranks.

Shaking his head at the memory, the 25 year old went to get ready for the day. When Sasuke was done, he went downstairs to eat a full breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and toast. The black haired man grabbed his briefcase and car keys and left for work. Unlike the animals, he didn't know that today was the day that his life would change forever.

* * *

Sasuke gets to work at 7:30 AM. He parks his dark blue 2010 Ford Fusion in his spot close to the entrance of the building. He is the current CEO and owner of Taka Corporation so he never has worry about finding himself a parking spot. Grabbing his briefcase and locking his car, he enters the building. The day passes by uneventfully until his older brother arrives at four in the afternoon.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi sighed and reluctantly repeated, "I signed you up for a makeover."

The older Uchiha began thinking of ways to get out of the CEO's office in one piece especially with the look on his younger brother's face. If looks could kill the older man knew he would be dead right now.

Sasuke hates the fact that the older man is interfering in his life once again. He did not want his brother to sign him up for anything, least of all a makeover. Just as the young man is about to start chewing his brother out for such a stupid idea his phone rang. Giving Itachi a look promising much pain, he moodily answers his phone.

"Hello, this is Taka Corporation's CEO Sasuke Uchiha speaking. How may I help you?" the young CEO said in a polite and welcoming tone. Itachi looked at his younger brother in complete shock. The younger Uchiha never failed to amaze him. One moment Sasuke was angry enough to spit nails and the next he acted like a complete angel. It was no wonder their parents never believed Itachi when he told them that Sasuke was the reincarnate of devil.

"Yes. This is Sakura Haruno from Sannin Incorporated. We were contacted by a man named Itachi Uchiha about the fact that you would like a makeover. I am calling to inform you that there is an opening at 5:00 PM today. It may be short notice but there has been a cancellation in one of our makeover specialist's schedule. If it is inconvenient for you then we can schedule an appointment for another time," Sakura said perkily.

The younger Uchiha was half tempted to hang up on the perky woman, though he did think about what she said. He knew that his brother wouldn't have signed him up for a makeover without a good reason. The fact of the matter is that Sasuke hasn't been able to get anyone to date him since he thought about dating someone after graduating from college when he was twenty-two. The lack of offers wasn't the reason way he was still single, though it was the way the person treated and acted around him that was a major factor in his decision to remain single. So far he had only found people who wanted him for his looks, money, social status, or various combinations of the three. None of them had wanted him for his personality even when he was less cold towards them to boost their interest in him personally. Anyone he actually considered dating only wanted to be friends, was involved already, or both.

The dark haired male sighed. Not liking the fact that Itachi had interfered in his social life, or lack thereof, even if he could see that his brother didn't want him to be alone for the rest of his life. Itachi was happily married just like all of the friends that Sasuke had made from grade school through college. It was a lonely feeling to see all of his friends and family members with a life partner while he was slowly, but surely, being excluded because he didn't have someone to be his date to go on the couple outings that his friends and family liked to go on more often than not nowadays.

"I'll take the appointment at 5:00 PM today," Sasuke finally said. Itachi looked at Sasuke curiously, wondering what the appointment was for.

"Very well, sir. Would you like the company's address?" Sakura asked gently, knowing that many don't like to have to be told directions on how to get somewhere.

"No, thank you. I already know where it is," Sasuke responded. It was common knowledge that the Sannin Corporation was on the north side of Konoha so that anyone who wanted to get a makeover would be able to do so without having to go to the middle of town and having everyone know about it by the end of the day.

"Okay. I'll leave a notice at the front desk so that when you arrive you can be shown how to get your makeover specialist. See you at five. Good bye," Sakura said.

"Good bye," Sasuke returned. He waited patiently to hear that Sakura had hung up first, then he hung up his phone as well.

"What appointment did you schedule for yourself, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, knowing his curiosity was getting the best of him. Instead of answering, Sasuke simply ignored him in favor of gathering the paperwork he still had to do for the day and putting it in his briefcase. When Sasuke was finished cleaning up his desk, he picked up his briefcase and walked out of his office with Itachi following him.

"Karin. I will be leaving now because of an appointment that came up at the last minute," Sasuke said calmly. Karin nodded her head, knowing it might have been Itachi who had made the appointment for Sasuke, since it had happened before. With Karin's nod, Sasuke left the building and made his way to his car. He was still ignoring Itachi, who was still following him. When Sasuke made it to his car, he turned to look at Itachi. Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow, knowing Sasuke would remember his question from earlier.

"The call I received was in regards to the makeover you had scheduled for me," Sasuke said honestly. He knew that Itachi would annoy him to no end if he refused to tell him what the appointment was for. Itachi's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline due to his surprise that Sasuke was actually going to get a makeover. Before Itachi could recover from his surprise, Sasuke got into his car. He started the engine causing Itachi to move from behind the car to the side and watch Sasuke drive away without another word.

Itachi looked at his watch. It was 4:15 PM.

Sasuke arrived at Sannin Corporation at 4:45 PM. He knew he was fifteen minutes early, but he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and he also didn't want to be late for his appointment not even if it was for a makeover.

He waited in the relaxing atmosphere of the reception area. Picking up a magazine to waste some time, he flipped through the pages without actually seeing them. Sasuke didn't know what possessed him to go along with this, but if it gave him a chance to find someone to spend the rest of his life with he was willing to try it at least once.

Looking up at the clock, Sasuke realized that it was 4:58. He mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen and made his way to the receptionist's desk.

The person at the desk was a woman that had long light blond hair, light green eyes, and a somewhat pale complexion. She was currently focused on typing up a letter. To who Sasuke didn't bother to look, but knew that it was most likely a personal letter seeing as she kept glancing at a picture on her desk of a man with short brown hair in a ponytail at the back of his head and black eyes who was looking lazily at the camera with a slight curl of his lips that made it seem like he was too lazy to even smile properly.

Realizing the woman is unaware of his presence, Sasuke sighs.

"Excuse me," Sasuke said. His voice caused the woman to jump and immediately minimize the letter on her computer confirming his suspicion that it was indeed a personal letter.

"Yes. How may I help you?" she asked smiling at him, obvious relief that he wasn't her boss in her eyes. Sasuke ignored the fact that he had caught her doing something she shouldn't have. His own employees did the same thing, but he made sure that they did it during one of the two half hour breaks that they were allowed to take besides their hour long lunch break.

"Yes. I have an appointment with one of the makeover specialists at 5:00 PM," Sasuke said looking pointedly at the clock on the wall behind her which showed that it was 5:00. She blushed obviously embarrassed that she had lost track of the time.

"What is your name, sir?" she asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the raven haired male replied. She typed his name into her database. It took her a few minutes to read through the information that came up, but eventually she turned to look at him again.

"You are scheduled to meet with Naruto Uzumaki. He is through the last door down the left hall way. Though to be honest it doesn't look like you need a makeover," she said blushing again at how handsome the man before her was. She found she wished she knew him back in high school but knew she would have probably ended up with her husband any way.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the woman's blatant words, having never met anyone who would compliment him honestly. He gave a nod to her, choosing to ignore her compliment, and went through the door way.

The young Uchiha is still unaware of the fact that he was a catch even with glasses on.

He followed the woman's directions and found himself in front of a door that had the name plate "Naruto Uzumaki" on it. Taking a deep breath, the dark haired male opened the door.

Upon entering, Sasuke blinked at the colors that adorned the room. There were a dozen couches scattered around the room which were red, blue, green, purple, brown, black, white, silver, gold, brass, copper and weirdly enough orange. The walls were splattered with the same colors that the couches were. A receptionist's desk was on the far left side of the relatively large room. A woman with short pink hair, dark green eyes, and slightly tanned skin was currently on the phone. Sasuke walked over to the desk glancing at his watch as he absently maneuvered his way through the room. It was 5:05.

_ "Damn it. I'm late because of that woman."_ Sasuke thought pissed off. The woman noticed him and her eyes widened. Sasuke didn't even notice because he had been looking at his watch at the time. She ended her conversation quickly before Sasuke got to her desk.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. How may I help you, sir?" she asked.

"Yes. I know we spoke on the phone. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am here for my appointment with Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said just barely managing to keep his temper in check.

_ "This is Sasuke Uchiha?_ _I don't think he needs a makeover,"_ Sakura thought, blushing, but then she remembered what Itachi said about Sasuke.

Itachi had told her that he wanted Sasuke to get Sasuke to have a style all his own that would make it so that Sasuke was more noticeable even when Itachi was around. She kept her thoughts to herself though, knowing that she might offend Sasuke if she spoke her mind.

"Alright, I'll go and see if he is ready for you. For now please take a seat, okay?" she said with a soft smile. Sasuke simply gave a nod in return before turning around and sat in the blue couch across from the desk. Sakura went through a door opposite the one Sasuke had entered.

When Sakura reentered the room, Sasuke looks down at his watch again. It was 5:15.

Sasuke actually started mentally cursing both Sakura and the other woman that had made him _fifteen_ minutes late for his appointment. He had never been late to anything before so this definitely made him even more mad then before.

"He will see you now," Sakura said oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was pissed off. Sasuke just gave her a curt nod and went to the door Sakura had just exited.

The black eyed man took a deep calming breath to rein in his temper and opened the door.

* * *

**Please read and review. I have a general idea for where I want the story to go but not how to get there yet.  
**


End file.
